Winter Has Come To Winterfell
by Alice Zark
Summary: Lacy and Amelia are the adopted daughters of Ned and Catelyn Stark. Lacy and Robb, Amelia and Jon have a secret love that no one knows about, and they would like to keep it that way, when something up thinkable happens, Lacy is promised to the future king Joffrey. As Lacy and her sister fight their way through this unforeseen problem, relationships become rocky and trouble arises.
1. Chapter 1: The Forbiden Fruit

**Chapter 1**

 _Marie walked out of the small brothel in Winterfell. The Oracle's words still lingered in her head._

 _"You shall fall but your house shall prevail."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You shall die, while your children will rise."_

"Lacy!?"

"Amelia!?" Lord and Lady Stark called in different directions.

"We should check the regular spots for them." Ned suggested, still looking around.

"You take the fighting chambers, I'll take the library." Catelyn suggested as she walked off.

Ned walked toward the small fighting chambers out back. He heard grunts from behind the door, along with the sound of wood hitting wood. As he went to open the door, he was stopped when he heard a thud and a groan. He opened the door to see Jon, Ned's bastard son, on the ground. He laughs as Amelia steps over him and laughs mockingly. Ned laughs at the two children. Amelia, the younger of the two sisters was the more rambunctious one. She would often sneak out and meet Jon at night for secret sword fights. She was always with Jon. Ever since they had met when Amelia arrived to the estate they had been friends. Jon was only 7 when Lacy and Amelia were brought in, Lacy 4 and Amelia 2.

"Amelia, let's not hurt your brother now." Ned jokingly teased. "You have to be careful of your brother, he only fights with girls, it seems."

"She is a girl!" Jon pointed out.

"That explains your talent." Amelia chimed in.

Jon picked up his practice sword and went to hit Amelia in the shins with it, when she reflected it with her own, and hit him on the chest.

"Men." She mumbled under her breath as Jon snickered.

"Listen you too, King Robert has declared that he's coming to Winterfell for a few days."

"He is?" Jon asked reaching up his hand to Amelia asked for help off of the ground.

"Yes, he's planning on arriving tomorrow, so Amelia go see your mother in the parlor to plan tomorrow."

"What will I be planning?"

"That's up to your mother dear."

Amelia whines as she hands Jon the sword and heads to see her mother.

Jon laughs as he puts the swords away. "So why is he coming to Winterfell?"

"Your mother and I think it's because he wants something."

"What does he want?"

"We aren't sure exactly. Your mother thinks-"

"She's not my mother!" Jon almost screams at Ned. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I shouldn't say that anyway. I should be sorry."

"I'm guessing I'm not invited then?"

"Cat doesn't think you should, no." Ned admitted, hanging his head.

They were silent, as Jon sighs and walks out the back door.

Catelyn enters the library and see's Lacy sitting on the floor, her dress spread out around her, with a book in her hands.

"Oh my dear! Always with your nose in a book." Cat states sitting in a chair next to her.

"I'm sorry. I just love it here. My mother when I was little used to tell me stories of the Great Ned Stark and the King Robert fighting the Targaryens, and bringing home a victory along with a son. I used to dream of learning the great tales about the wars, and old Kings and Queens, now I have it all."

Lady Catelyn smiles at her adopted daughter. "And you never have to be sorry for it. We might not be your blood family, but we're still family none the less."

"I know, and I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me and my sister."

"Oh darling, please. You are my daughters. I only did what any other mother would do."

"Thank you though! Was there some reason for your visit?"

"Oh yes, that's right. Your father and I just got word by raven that the king and the royal family are coming to visit."

"They are? What for?" Lacy marked her place and closed the book.

"We aren't sure yet, but I'm thinking King Robert is going to ask your father for something."

"Will father say yes?"

"Knowing him, probably, they are best friends. But there is something I need you talk to you about."

"What about?" She asked, getting up from her spot on the floor to put the book away.

"Your father and I are planning to make arrangements with the Queen about getting you married to Joffrey."

Lacy froze where she was. She had dreaded this. She was eight-teen now and she would be able to be married off. She didn't mind the idea of it, but she had fallen in love with someone else and she refused to marry just because.

"Mother, please no!" She begged.

"Yes, it's what's best for you. He'll be king one day, and you'll be queen. It's everything you've always wanted."

"Yes but…" She trailed off, the comments in her head to inappropriate to say out loud.

"My dear, it shall be fine! Now come, you and your sister need to get ready for tomorrow."

Cat gets up and walks out of the library, leaving Lacy alone.

The girls were fitted for new gowns and they were bather. Their supper was sent to their rooms, then they were put to bed. There was a knock at Amelia's door last at night.

"Come in." She quietly calls.

The door opens and the light of a candle aluminates the room.

"Amelia?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I wake you?" She treads softly to the bed and places the candle on the bed side table.

"No, I was up."

"Okay. Can we talk?" She sat on the bed next to her sister.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Catelyn told me something today."

"What was it?" She sat up worried about her sister.

"There setting me up to marry the Prince."

"Joffrey?! Ewww, but he's so…" She trailed off looking for the right word for him.

"Ugly? Evil? Just to name a few."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Aim, Sansa likes him…and she's more his age."

"Have you told Robb yet?"

"No, he'll be heartbroken, plus…I'm scared to tell him."

"Why?"

"I love him, and me telling him we can't be together because I have to marry a twelve year old!"

"Well you should still tell him about it. He does have a right to know."

"I know. I was planning on seeing him tonight anyway, he wanted to see me before tomorrow."

"Then go! Don't sit here." Amelia said, shooing her sister off.

"And what about you? You're not running off to see Jon?"

"Who said I wasn't?" Amelia asked, getting up and pulling off her night dress to revel her sparing outfit.

Amelia was tall for her age, and the outfit had to be custom made to fit her. It was light brown leather with ties in the front and back. It was short sleeved, and had a pair of matching shorts.

"Sword fighting again?" Lacy asked, also removing her night dress, to reveal a long light baby blue dress.

"Maybe, along with other things. Father almost caught us today."

"Really!? What happened?" Lacy took the spare candle and lit it for her sister.

"We were fighting when I ended up trapping him against the wall, and he flipped us around so that I was pinned and then he kissed me. We ended up wrestling to the ground, and Jon saw Ned through the creaks in the shed, and I pushed him down again, and Ned walked in thinking I had defeated Jon…which I did….then again when don't I….but still."

"Damn little sister! I'm not getting half of that."

"But Robb's so sweet. He cherishes you."

"Jon does too!"

"Yes but…I don't think Jon feels the same as I do."

"None-sense! He does so."

"Let's stop arguing, go before it's too late." Amelia pushes her sister out the door before she runs to the window and crawls out.

Lacy walks softly through the silent halls, shielding the candle, so not to much light shines through. It's a long walk from the west wing; where Amelia and her rooms were, to the east wing. She reaches his door and knocks.

"Yes?" He calls, not to loud, but loud enough to hear.

Lacy opens the door and closes it quickly before anyone saw. "Hi."

"Lacy, what are you doing up this late?" Robb asked placing down the book he was reading.

He's still wearing his clothes from that day, and he was sitting at his desk reading something.

"I wanted to see you before tomorrow." She said, walking in the room more.

The room was dark, only illuminated by the two candles. Robb got up from his chair and walked towards Lacy. Even in the dark, his blue eyes shined.

He walks up to her and kisses her forehead. "Hello love."

"Hi." She cooed, her heart beating fast, while her eye lids closed.

"What's troubling you darling?" Robb led her towards the bed to sit her down, while he knelt on the floor.

"Nothing is wrong."

"I can see it in your eyes love. What's wrong?"

Lacy looks down and sighs. "I love you Robb."

"I love you too."

"How much?"

"Very much. Why, what is going on?"

"When are we going to tell Cat about us?" She asked quickly, while she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Soon. After the King leaves." He reassured.

"Can we make it sooner?"

"Why? What's the rush?"

"Cat talked to me today about the Royal family coming tomorrow."

"And…What happened?"

"She told me something that is…might be hard to hear." She stuttered.

"What is it Lacy? Tell me!" He demanded getting worried.

"They're planning on arranging a marriage with Joffrey and I."

Robb just sat there. "No…they can't! He's only six-teen! I won't lose you!" He almost screamed.

"Robb, please! I don't want this anymore then you do."

"What happens now then?"

"We need to talk to them about this. It can't happen…it won't happen."

"I love you Lace!"

"I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him softly.

He kissed back, slowly pushing her back as he got on top of her.

"You should go now. It's getting late." Robb sits up, fixes his shirt, and runs his hand through his hair.

"I know, but I don't want to yet." She snuggles upon on the bed, holding a pillow to her. "I want to sleep here."

"I know love. Soon you will."

She gets up reluctantly, and grabs her candle off of his desk and walks to the door.

"I love you Lace. Nothing will change that." He reassured kissing her forehead.

She smiled at him and left heading back to her room, with a terrible feeling in her stomach.

Amelia crawled out of her window and down the veined tarries near her small balcony. Jons room was apart from the castle thanks to Lady Stark. He enjoyed it though, and made it a home for himself. It was off of the estate not too far off and right near Amelia's window. She grabs a practice sword off of the outside holder and opens his front door and silently looks for him. She finds him asleep. She smiles at how peaceful he looks. She shakes her head and gets to her plan attack. She takes his sword from his bed side and moves it away. She stands up and pokes him with the practice sword. He stirs slightly and starts to wake up. He's startled by the sword, and goes to reach for his.

"Always be prepared for anything!"She mimicked his voice; remember him telling her that before.

He looks up and realizes who it is and smirks. He throws his leg out, hitting the sword out of her hand. She gasps, dropping the sword at her feet, then smiles. He doesn't say a word, as he grabs her other arm and pulls her down with him. She's lying on top of him, his hand is still clamped around her wrist, and the other is around her waist, holding her down. She stares at him as a smile brightens his face in the dark.

"Always be prepared for anything." He smiles as he leaving in and kissed her.

She kissed back, leaning into him. He slipped out from under her and pushed her down beneath him. They kissed fearsley as Jon stated to move his hips against hers. She placed her hands on his hips to stop him.

"Jon…not now." She panted, trying to catch her breath from kissing him.

"I know. I just get lost in you sometimes. You're so…intoxicating." He breathed barring his face in her neck.

She entangles her fingers in his hair. She loved the way he smelled sometimes. He smelled of the cold crisp wind, the hot fire wood that burned in his small room, and her perfume. It was hard to come by perfume, but she had one made for her every year. It was a mixture of Raspberry, and Strawberry and no matter what Jon did; he ended up smelling of her perfume.

"Jon?"

"Yes?"

"I'm worried about tomorrow."

"And why is that my dear?"

"I have a funny feeling something bad will happen."

"Why do you say that? I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I know. Maybe it's just because of Lacy."

"What about her?"

"Lady Stark has decided to wed Lacy with the Prince."

"Uhh! That cocky prick. He deserves no higher than a pig"

"My exact reaction." She said, as Jon got up off of Amelia.

"But what about her and Robb?"

"I don't know. I don't think he'll give up that easily."

"Me neither."

"Anyway, it's almost dawn. I should go."

"Yes you should. The nursemaids will be looking for you soon." He said taking a sip of water.

Amelia get up from the small cot, and walks to the door. Jon is right behind her and sees her out. She kisses him one last time, before she runs back to her room. Jon watches from the distance as she runs. Even when she's out of sight he stays and stands there watching. He wanted to tell her how he really felt about her, but he was to much of a coward. She was beautiful, graceful, strong, tough, everything he ever wanted in a girl, and he was to cowardly to tell her. He walked to the small fire place that lit and warmed the room, and fixed it, so it gave off more heat. He went back to his bed and laid back down. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, but before he did he softly whispered to himself.

"I love you Amelia!"


	2. Chapter 2: New Arivals, and Parting Ways

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Amelia and Lacy were eating breakfast in Amelia's room when Arya and Bran come running into the room.

"Bran? Arya? What are you doing?" Amelia asked startled, her fork clinking on her dish.

"Father brought us something!" Arya screamed, jumping on Amelia's bed.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Lacy asked, setting her tea cup down so she could pay better attention to the children.

"Direwolves!" Bran shouted, running to the bedroom door to open it. In walked two little wolf pups trailing behind him.

"Direwolves, where did father get these?" Amelia asked, getting out of her chair and sitting on the floor next to Bran to play with the pups.

"Father went out hunting this morning and killed the mother, so we get the pups! All of us have them; even Jon!" Arya informed, picking up her pup and sitting down on Amelia's bed.

"What are their names?" Lacy asked, reaching to put the pup in Arys's lap.

"Mines Nymeria." Arya answered, as the pup perked his ears up and licking Arya's arm.

"I named mine Summer" Bran said.

"They're very pretty." Lacy said petting the wolf on the head.

"And they will protect you too. Direwolves are meant to guard the Stark family, why do you think it's your house sigil."

There was a knock on the door, and a hand maid came in. "My ladies, my lord." She said bowing slightly. "Your mother is requesting your presents in your rooms to prepare for the royal visit."

"Come on you two, go get ready." Lacy said, pushing them lightly out the door. "We will see you soon."

The hand maid leaves and two more issue in, one taking the trays from their breakfast, the other to help Amelia prepare for the visit.

"I should head back to my room too. The maids must to wondering where I am. Will you meet me in the library after you're ready?" Lacy asked her sister.

"I will meet you in the library when I am dressed Lace." Amelia assured her sister and watched as Lacy closed the door behind her.

Lacy had just finished putting the last piece of stray hair back into her braid when a knock came from the door.

"Yes? Come in." She called, admiring her dress one last time before turning her attention to the door.

At the door stood Catelyn Stark, dressed in her finest clothes, staring at Lacy. Lacy bows politely and Catelyn does the same, then rushes to her side.

"You just look beautiful, darling. Just stunning."

"Thank you." Lacy said blushing.

"Joffrey will be speechless when he sees you."

Lacy turns away from Cat when she hears Joffrey's name. "Cat, I can't be married to Joffrey, he's so much younger than me and I don't love him. Please mother I can't marry him. Please don't make me. Sansa is so much better a suiter for him then I am." Lacy started to rant, walking over to her window, and taking a breath of fresh air.

"Come now child. Joffrey will make a wonderful husband, and you don't need to be in love when you get married, you will learn to love one another. That's what Ned and I did. And I know you are a bit older than he is, but that doesn't matter. Your father and I both think it's a wise thing for you, and you can bring your sister to the castle and find her a noble husband and then you two will never have to worry about anything. Isn't that what you want?"

Lacy wanted to shout at her. To tell her that it wasn't and that Robb was the only one she wanted to marry, and that Amelia would be more happy worrying about everything while Jon was at her side over not a care in the world with someone she barely knew let alone love. But she knew that she couldn't. She couldn't tell Catelyn about any of it. About her and Robb, or Amelia and Jon. So, she did the only other thing she could do, bite her tongue and do what she was told.

"Come now child, finish getting ready, the royal family should be arriving shortly and I must speak to my eldest before." Catelyn turned and headed toward the door and left.

When Amelia was done getting ready, she headed toward the stables where she knew Jon would be. When she entered, she found him taking the saddle off of one of the horses and started to brush its coat; a small white puffball running around by his feet. She guessed that must be one of the Direwolves that were given to the Stark children.

"Enjoy your hunt?" Amelia spoke, braking the quietness of the barn.

Jon looked up at her and smiled. "Hello to you too." He brushes the horse one last time and places the brush back on the shelf in the stable. He pats the horse on the neck and feeds him an apple.

"So did you? It seems like you brought a friend back." She teased, pointing to the small white fluff that followed in Jon's shadow.

Jon snickered. "Yeah, uh, this is Ghost. Ned found the pups after killing the mother. And I got lucky enough to get one, I guess."

"He's very cute." Amelia said, stopping to pick up the small poof.

"He's not cute, he's going to grow up to be a mean, tough, killer this one." Jon teased, turning to scratch the pups belly. Ghost yawned and curled up into Amelia more. "Or cuddle you to death." Jon added laughing.

They arrived at Jon's small hut and entered. Jon walked over to stoke the fire that was slowly starting to die out, and Amelia sat on a chair, rocking the pup.

"Are you invited to the feast tonight?" Amelia asked. "Or did Cat ban you from attending?"

"No, she's letting me come, but I can't be seen when the king arrives. I'm not part of the family." Jon said angerly, throwing a log into the fireplace.

"Jon, it's not your fault. You didn't choose this, you don't deserve this! I don't know why Catelyn doesn't see that. You are just as much a member of this family as Lacy and I. Hell you're more so!"

Jon smiled at Amelia. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I know." Amelia agreed, smiling up at Jon.

Jon leaned down and kissed her. Their lips moving in rhythm to the other. Amelia placed her free hand onto Jon's neck and pulled him in closer. Her other hand cradled a sleeping Direwolf. Jon pulled away slowly and kissed her forehead.

"Has Lacy figured out what to do about Joffrey yet?" Jon asked, pulling up a chair next to Amelia.

"No. She's terrified. She doesn't know what to do about anything. She's going crazy over Robb, and not wanting to be separated with him. I'm starting to freak out now because if she has to marry the prince, we're going to have to move to Kingslanding, and…."

"Wait, _we're_ moving to Kingslanding?" Jon interrupted her. "Who's we?"

"My sister and I. I can't just leave her to take on Kingslanding by herself. She's going to need me."

"Why can't you stay here? She's the one who's going to be queen, not you."

"So? She's my sister Jon, I can't just abandon her when she's going to need me."

"And what about us? You're just going to leave and not come back?"

Amelia was silent for a moment before she spoke. "You could come with me…I doubt anyone will mind you coming with me. We can tell people about us."

"I can't come with you Ames." Jon said, taking a drink from the glass that was sitting on the table.

"Why not? We could be together! Live out the rest of summer in warmer weather and lighter clothes. We don't have to be so hidden all the time…."

"I told you Amelia I can't come with you!" Jon answered back, voice getting a bit louder.

"And why not Jon!"

"BECAUSE THEY DON'T ALLOW BASTEREDS IN THE CAPITAL." Jon screamed, slamming his fist into the table. "Especially one with the queen-to-be's sister. It would ruin you and your image." Jon said, almost defeated.

"Fuck my image Jon!" Amelia yelled back, standing up from her chair. She placed the now awake pup on the floor and heads towards the door. "I'm sorry you think I care more about my image than I do for you or for us. Well guess what Jon, bastared or not, I love you, and I wouldn't care if people thought I was half animal because I was with you! I won't leave my sister to do this on her own." And with that Amelia storms out of the hut.

Jon just stands there. Emotion flooding through him all at once. Anger, regret, confusion. He threw his glass into the fire, and it roared to life then died down when the wine was gone. Ghost was by Jon's feet, and nudged him as he whined.

"She loves me Ghost, and I fucked it up."


	3. Chapter 3: The Royal Family

**Chapter 3**

Lacy sat quietly in her favorite chair in the castles library waiting for her sister to meet her there. Her nerves were getting the better of her, so she decided to try and read to calm them. The attempt didn't work and it just left her with an open book in her lap, while she gazed out the window, her mind racing. She jumped when she heard the door open. In came a very angry looking Robb.

"Robb? Darling what's wrong?" Lacy asked, standing, dropping the book onto the chair she was sitting on.

Robb started to pace back and forth in front of her, not speaking. "Robb, what's the matter? You're worrying me. Is this about your mother?" Lacy try to pry something out of him but he just kept pacing.

Lacy, not knowing what else to do, walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders to stop him. He looked at her, his eyes searching her face.

"Please, Robb, tell me what is wrong."

Robb looked at her one last time, then his gaze fell to the floor. "I asked to speak with my mother today, and I told her about us."

Lacy froze. ' _He told his mother about us?'_ She suddenly couldn't breathe.

"I told her about us, and she didn't respond to the news very well. She forbids it actually."

"How? Why is she so against it?"

"She refuses to have me see you, be alone with you. She told me that you were the future kings, and that she wouldn't have me be seen with the future queen."

"Robb, I don't want to be. Did you tell her that, that I don't want that?"

"She refuses to listen to reason. I told her that I wanted to marry you, to make you a true lady of Winterfell and she wouldn't hear it."

Lacy's head was spinning. She walked back over to the chair and sat back down. She put her head in her hands and unwelcomely started crying. She heard Robb walk over to her and the next thing she knows, she feels his arms around her. She wraps her arms around his neck and barriers her face deep in his shoulder, heavy sobs shaking her body. His hand soothed her, rubbing small circles on her back.

"I'll find a way for us, love. I promise. Even if I have to give up my name and we run away. Far away, just the two of us." Robb consoled, trying to get her to calm down.

"They'll never let us go. Your family will come looking for you, and the royal family will come looking for me. The prince doesn't take kindly to people who steal his things."

"Good thing you are not a _thing_ than. Lace, you are not some mans property to be owned. I'm not going to let someone who thinks the lesser of you come anywhere near you." Robb said, brushing away tears that were on her cheeks.

"I love you Robb."

"And I love you. Always."

They were leaning in for a kiss when the library door opened. They both pulled apart quickly and stood up. In walks Catelyn Stark, with an angry look on her face.

"Robb! What did I just tell you?!" She scolded. She stormed toward Lacy, and grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her behind her.

"Don't touch her!" Robb barked back, stepping to reach toward Lacy.

"Madam please! I don't want to go to Kingslanding with the prince. I want to stay here, with Robb and house Stark. Please mother! I love him." Lacy pleaded one last time.

"I don't care Lacy! Either of you, what ever this obsession is, it is going to end now! Tomorrow the Royal family is going to be heading back to Kingslanding and Lacy is going with them! She is not ours any longer Robb! She is Joffrey's now."

"She isn't a possession mother, she's a person! You can't just sell her off like cattle."

"Your father and I can do what we please! This ends now, one way or another, tomorrow she leaves." Catelyn demands, and she storms out of the room.

"I'll talk to my father if she won't listen then! I'm sure he will do something about it!" Robb said. He kissed her cheek and was off to find his father.

And with that, Lacy was left alone in the room. Everything was just too much for her, and she fell to the ground, her dress in a pile around her. Her head was in her hands again, and this time the tears fell harder. It overtook her body, and she was shaking uncontrollably. Tonight, would be her last night here, and then tomorrow, she would be sold to the prince and moved to a foreign place she was very unformalized with. She heard to door open one last time, and she didn't even bother to look to see who it was.

"Lacy? Oh, my gods, what's wrong?"

Lacy heard Amelia sound worried, and then she felt her arms around her. Lacy couldn't speak, the tears were falling to hard and she was scared if she spoke, she wouldn't even be able to stop crying. She didn't want to say what was wrong, it would make it to real.

"It's okay Lacy, I got you. It's going to be okay." Amelia reassured, rocking her sister back and forth in her arms.

"It's not going to be okay Amelia. Nothing is going to be okay." Lacy shakily stuttered out in between gasps of air. "Robb, told Cat about us and she freaked. She told us to end it, and she won't listen about the engagement and I'm freaking out. I don't want to leave tomorrow with them, I want to stay here with you and Robb. I…I don't want to go Ames."

"You're not going to do this on your own Lace. Don't think I'm not going to come with you on this. We're sisters, I'm not letting you go anywhere without me."

Lacy looked at Amelia shocked. "What? No, Ames, you can't come with me. What about Jon? I can't let you leave him and your happiness for me. I won't let you go through what I feel."

"I already told Jon I was leaving with you tomorrow."

"What? What did he say? You guys…you must be heartbroken." Lacy asked, still shocked at the news.

"I don't think what we have is as real as what you and Robb have Lace. I asked him to come with me. To move to the capital with us and he told me no. Hell, I even screamed that I loved him and he didn't even say anything back. I…I want to put this behind me. He clearly doesn't feel the same, and it's time to put this behind me." Amelia, had light tears in her eyes as she told Lacy the news.

"Oh, Amelia. I'm so sorry. He's a fool if he doesn't feel the same way."

"It's okay. I guess it was going to happen regardless of us leaving tomorrow or not."

Lacy gave Amelia a sad look, and both sisters just hugged each other. A horn blew outside, and the two girls pulled away.

"The Royal family is here." Lacy said, turning to look out the window.

"Show time I guess."

The two girls, got up off of the floor, brushed off their dresses, dried their tear stained faces and looked at each other. They nodded, and turned toward the door ready to face the upcoming troubles.

The air was cold and crisp. They were all lined up outside of the castle, waiting for the Royal family to pull into the grounds. Eddard Stark stood at the front of the line, his wolf skin pelt wrapped around him. Next came Catelyn, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon. Lacy was next because she was the eldest, then Amelia. She wondered where Jon was, what he was doing. She envied him for not having to be here. He was probably somewhere warm, and by a fire instead of freezing outside waiting for an overprivileged man to arrive. Amelia didn't mind the king, it was his family that got on her nerves.

Lacy nudged her arm and Amelia looked up to see a gold lined carriage, and twenty guards come through their gate. They stopped, and King Robert stepped out first. Ned walked up to him and greeted him. Ned and Robert had been friends for years. Lacy would tell her all the time about the old war where Ned and Robert fought side by side, over throwing the mad kings rule. That's when Ned brought Jon home. Amelia brought her attention back onto the carriage. Cersei Lannister was the next one to get out. She noticed that the soldier helping her down was her brother Jamie. She crinkled her nose for only a second at a look that she gave him. The look made her uncomfortable, and she quickly looked away.

She felt Lacy tense when Joffrey stepped out last. She looked over at her sister and saw her swallow hard. She saw that Lacy was digging her nails into the palm of her hand, and she reached out to grab it. She heard Ned introducing his children to the King, and the King making comments about each one, until they got to Lacy.

"And these are my adoptive daughters, Lacy and Amelia." Ned introduced them.

The girls both bowed politely in front of the King, and greeted him. "Your Grace."

"Ned, they are beautiful! Which one is going to be my future daughter?" Robert boomed.

Ned placed a hand onto Lacy's shoulder. "This one your Grace. She should be a perfect match for our future king."

"She is much older than my son, Ned. Sansa seems like a more age appropriate match don't you think?"

Amelia could see a small spark in Lacy's eyes at that comment.

"She would by your Grace, but age is just a number. She is smart and wise beyond her years. She could truly help make a man, and a great king out of your son." Ned answered, smiling at Lacy.

Lacy smiled at Ned and the King and bowed slightly again.

"Come, Ned, I would very much like to visit my sweet, Lyanna." The King, continued on past the children and the girls.

Amelia, bowed again as the king left and then turned to her sister. "Are you okay?"

Lacy turned to look at Robb, who was still standing straight ahead, avoiding all eye contact with anyone. Lacy grabbed her sisters hand and pulled her close, intertwining their arms together. "Come with me to our study, I need a drink or two."

Amelia smiling, followed her sister, "Sounds like a plan sister."


	4. Chapter 4: The Calm Before the Storm

The halls of Winterfell were roaring with life. The dining hall was loud with laughter, conversating, feasting, dancing and music and Lacy was enjoying none of it. She sat quiet at the end of the table next to Amelia who was busy stuffing her face full of bread and wine. She watched as the lords and lady's danced on the dance floor, laughing and smiling at each other. The soldiers all huddled in the corner of the room, drinking and laughing loud and obnoxiously. She felt Amelia nudge her arm, bringing her attention back to the table.

"Lacy, are you with us?" Amelia asked, taking another sip of wine.

"Physically yes." Lacy answered back. "Mentally no. I'm in bed with a large cup of wine."

"Lace, I know you're dreading tomorrow, but this is our last night here. This is going to be the last time for a long time that we are going to be a Stark. At least try to enjoy, tonight will you?"

Lacy sighed, rolled her eyes and nodded at her sister. The music ended and everyone cheered. There was a loud bang on the table to her right and everyone started. King Robert stood and demanded everyone's attention.

"Winterfell! A toast!" He raised his glass and everyone followed suit. "Firstly, I want to make a toast to my dear friend Ned! Not only is he so graciously giving me his beautiful adopted daughter, Lacy, to my son Joffrey, but just today he agreed to be the new Hand of the King!"

The room roared to life with cheer as the announcement was made. Lacy could see Cat looking shocked, almost terrified at the news. This news was new to Lacy too. Did that mean Ned would be coming with them tomorrow to Kingslanding? Lacy turned back to Amelia to ask her, but she saw Amelia was gone. She looked up to try to see where she could have gone and she quickly saw her run out of the dining hall.

"To celebrate the future union of our two houses, a dance for the two-future betrothed." Robert concluded.

The music started up again and when Lacy looked up, she saw the prince standing in front of her, hand out, asking her to dance. She hesitated, not wanting to dance with him, but knowing she had to for the sake of show and their houses. She stood, and took his hand. Joffrey lead her around the table and to the dance floor. Lacy had saw the look on Sansa's face as she walked past as a look of envy. Everyone parted to let the two have the floor. They bowed at one another and Lacy unwillingly, came to Joffrey. He placed his hand onto the middle of her back, between her shoulder blades and she placed hers on his shoulder, their other hands in the others. They began to dance to the music, and Lacy knew that she had to put on a good face for the people and royal family. She smiled and looked like she was having a good time, while she thought about where her sister had run off to.

Jon had entered the dining hall late. He was dressed in his finest clothes and he had slicked his hair back. He wasn't allowed to sit at the Stark table, given that he wasn't truly a Stark, but a bastard that his 'mother' clearly didn't want. He found a table in the far corner of the room that had a perfect view of the family table, just enough that he could see Amelia perfectly, and sat there, grabbing himself a cup of wine, and some food. As he ate, he watched Amelia. He smiled as he saw the way she was eating. He knew Amelia was a picky eater, so when she went in for her fourth chunk of bread and sixth glass of wine, he smiled to himself. He had screwed things up with her earlier, and if she was to leave him for Kingslanding tomorrow, he didn't want her to leave on the way they left things. He had to talk to her and fix things, to tell her that he loved her too, and that he didn't want them to be apart. He took one last gulp of wine, and built up enough courage to go talk to her. He stood from his place at his table, and started to walk over to her. He didn't get very far, when the king stood up and started talking.

"Winterfell! A toast! Firstly, I want to make a toast to my dear friend Ned! Not only is he so graciously giving me his beautiful adopted daughter, Lacy, to my son Joffrey, but just today he agreed to be the new Hand of the King!"

Jon froze. His father was leaving Winterfell? That can't be. Who would run the castle? He knew for a fact Robb didn't want it yet. He wanted to work things out with Lacy first. Then the thought hit him, he would be alone at Winterfell, with Cat! There was no way that he would stay here without Amelia and now his father, and the gods know who else of the children would go with him. The room was slowly starting to close in around him. He felt like he was suffocating and he needed to get air. He turned and walked out of the hall. He was almost running when he reached the front doors of the castle. He pushed them open and the cold air washed over him. He was breathing heavy as he tried to take in deep breaths. His head was spinning, and everything around him was too. What would he do? He was losing Amelia tomorrow morning and now the only person that was allowing him to remain in Winterfell was leaving as well. He fell to his knees, his legs seeming to no longer being able to keep him up. Everything was crashing down around him and he hung his head and closed his eyes, trying to make the world stop.

"Jon?" A female voice rang behind him.

Jon looked up, the world suddenly stood still. He knew that voice, that soft, sweet voice that had called his name so many times. That voice that could make his world stop. He stood up, not turning around.

"Jon, are you okay?" She asked again.

Jon just stood there and shook his head. "No, Amelia, no I'm not okay."

He heard her footsteps get closer, until he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Jon, look at me. Please."

He couldn't. He knew that if he looked at her, he would lose all composure that he had. He would break down, and take her into his arms, kiss her until both of their lips were red and swollen. He couldn't let that happen here. Not with the royal family around.

"I can't."

"Why not?" She asked, surprise and what sounded a bit like anger in her voice.

"Because I can't! What do you want anyway Amelia? Shouldn't you be inside with the others anyway?" Jon bit back, hardly meaning a word he said.

"I don't want to be inside. I saw you leave the hall and I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Well I'm not, so now you know. You can go now."

There was a long pause of silence. Jon was starting to get cold then and he felt a shiver go through him. Then he heard Amelia speak.

"Is this it then? Is this how we are going to leave things? Do I really mean that little to you that after all these years this is who you end things?" Amelia asked, shivering. Jon could hear it in her voice that she was cold. He didn't say anything to her.

Amelia scoffed. "I told you I loved you Jon…and you didn't say anything back to me. I maybe thought after all these years, you would have felt something for me. Anything."

"Don't be foolish." He said with a tone. He didn't have to see her to know that she flinched at that.

"Do you love me Jon? I need you to tell me because if you don't, please, I beg you say something so that I can start to move on."

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't lie to her about this. He couldn't form the words 'I don't love you'. Every inch of his body was burning to take her into his arms and tell her that he has never loved anyone else in his life but her. But he just stood there, frozen in place.

"Good buy Jon." Amelia said, as she walked back inside the castle.

Jon could hear her footprints get fainter and fainter as she walked farther and farther away. He felt his heart shatter into pieces.

"You should have told her that you loved her kid." A voice rang out, catching Jon off guard.

"Who said that?" Jon asked, looking around.

A small man, no more then four feet, steeps out of the dark underpass and into the light. Jon recognized him as Tyrion Lannister, the Queens youngest brother. Jon started to panic as he realized that he had been caught.

"I…uh…I wasn't…." Jon stuttered, trying to find the right excuse for what he might have just saw.

"Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone that the adoptive daughter of Lord Stark is in love with a bastard. Trust me, I know about family outcasts, and I try to protect them if I see one. We have to have each other's back you know."

"I…appreciate it…I think." Jon was confused, and his head started spinning again.

Tyrion walked over to him and handed him a cup filled with something. "Take a drink, it looks like you need it."

"What is it?" Jon asked, taking the cup.

"Something much stronger than wine. It looks like you need it."

Jon took a sip of the liquid and swallowed hard. The taste was foul, and it burned going down. "So, what is the Lannister outcast doing at Winterfell anyway?" Jon asked.

"I am on my way to the wall. I figured I would accompany the King and my sister here, as it is on the way to my destination." Tyrion confessed.

"The wall? Are you looking to join the Nights Watch or something?" Jon asked, taking another sip of the liquid.

Tyrion laughed. "As much as my father would love if I do that, I'm actually just going because I would love to see it. Also, I would much love to piss at the edge of the world. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Jon couldn't tell if he was joking or telling him the truth. "Sure."

"You should come! It seems like you are having lady trouble anyway, so why not get away for a while. Let her cool down, and when you get back she'll see all over you again. Like flies on shit!"

Jon was silent a moment. "She won't be here when I get back. She's leaving with her sister and my father tomorrow along with the royal family back to Kingslanding."

"Oh…" Jon hands the cup back to Tyrion, but he refuses it. "It seems like you need it a lot more than I do. Anyway, you should think about it. The invitation is open to you if you would like it. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to find a brothel." And with that Tyrion walked away.

The party was pretty much over, with the exceptions of a few drunks that still were laughing and talking loudly in the dining hall, but everyone important had returned to their rooms. Lacy was sitting in the library, with the lights dim, only the small fireplace was lit. She had retreated here after her third dance with the prince. He clearly didn't know how to dance, because he kept steeping on her feet all the time, and he would get mad at her and whisper that I was overtaking him and trying to lead herself and that she should get better dance lessons. The library brought her peace so she had run at the first chance she got. She was tiered, and drained from the day and she just wanted to crawl into bed. She loved her bed and it made her sad that this would be the last night she would be sleeping in it. She left the room and walked towards hers. The halls were quiet, and she hopped that everyone was asleep. She arrived to her room and closed the door behind her. She looked around her small room and tried to take in all of the detail. Her small bed that was centered in the middle of the far wall, covered in pelts and a small blanket that she used to have as a child. Her book shelves lined the other wall, filled with her favorite stories and adventures. The fireplace was lit, casting a warmth and glow into the room. She will miss this room, so much. She walked into the room more and to her bed, where her night clothes were placed out for her. She changed into them quickly and climbed into her bed, one last time.

There was a knock on Jon's door. It was late, and Jon wondered who it could be. He opens the door and in comes Rob.

"Brother, I need to speak with you." Rob said, walking right in.

"Sure, Rob, what's wrong?"

"What are we going to do?" Rob said, getting straight to the point.

"About what?" Jon asked.

"The girls leaving tomorrow. I can't have Lacy go. I can't have Lacy get married to the prince! She can't leave Jon! I need your help. What do I do?" Rob almost begged.

"Rob, I don't know how to help you. Amelia is leaving tomorrow too and I don't know what I'm going to do about it either." Jon confessed.

"We have to do something Jon."

"We can't Rob! I wish we could but we can't. This is the royal family we're talking about. We can't just cross them."

"We're really going to lose them tomorrow aren't we." Rob said, defeated.

"Yeah, we are."

They were both quiet for a moment until Jon broke it. "I'm joining the Nights Watch."

Rob looked at Jon stunned. "You're what?"

"Tomorrow, before everyone leaves, I'm leaving to join the Nights Watch at the Wall. Tyrion Lannister is coming with me. He's the one who offered it actually." Jon informed.

"By the gods…did you tell Amelia?"

"No. She doesn't have to know. She's going to have a new life in Kingslanding and forget about me here. I can make myself useful if I'm up there. I'm a bastared Rob, I have no family name to live up too, no duties and responsibilities that I have to follow through on, and you know that once father leaves, Cat isn't going to let me stay here."

"That's not true Jon. Cat wouldn't do that to you." Rob said, trying to talk Jon out of his decision.

"Yes, it is and you know it. She's always hated me. It doesn't matter because my mind is made up. I'm going."

"If that's what you want brother, I wish you only the best of luck." Rob hugged his brother, tightly, not wanting to let go of him.

Jon hugged Rob back too and then pushed him away. "Go see Lacy. I'm sure she's going to want to see you."

Rob nodded, and left. Jon stood by the front door, just starting at where his brother had just left. He stood there thinking, about Amelia and telling her of where he was going. He decided to write her a letter and leave it for her. He wouldn't be here when she woke, when she would leave this part of her life behind her and go into a better one. He wouldn't tell her goodbye, he refused to let her go on his own. Leaving was his best option…it was the easiest option…. the cowards option. He sat at his diner table, that was placed in the center of the room and started to write his final goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5: The unsaid words

The flame from her last candle had flickered out hours ago, but Lacy was still awake. She laid in her bed, mind racing of what tomorrow would bring. She turned onto her back, staring up at the ceiling wishing that she could just fall asleep. Her mind wondered to how tomorrow morning would play out; what children would stay and who would go with the royal party back to Kingslanding. She thought of Robb, and how he would have to step up and rule over Winterfell and be the new warden of the North. Her heart broke as she thought of him. The last that she spoke to him he had told her that he would try and talk to his father about it, that maybe he would change his mothers mind. She had seen the glares from Robb as she danced all night with the Prince against her will, and by the third dance, he had left the dining hall.

She jumped at the sound of a knock on her door. "Yes?"

The door opened and a familiar face entered; Robb.

"Robb, what are you doing here at this hour? If you get caught…"

"I had to see you Lace. I can't let you leave tomorrow."

"I don't want to either Robb, but…we have to say goodbye." Her voice fell as she let their fate finally hit her.

"I tried to talk to my father but…with him being the new Hand of the King…he's been a bit preoccupied with his own things."

They were quiet for a while, and Lacy felt tears sting the back of her eyes. "So, did you hear anything about who is going to be leaving with us tomorrow?" Lacy asked, trying desperately to push back her tears.

"Sansa and Arya are going with you and…Jon is too." Lacy looked at Robb shocked.

"Jon?" The corner of her mouth twitched with a smile. Did Amelia and Jon work everything out and he was going to go with her after all?

"He's…joining the Knights Watch. He told me tonight, right before I came to see you."

Lacey's smile fell. "He's…"

"Our Uncle is part of the Watch, and Jon has never felt like he belonged here…"

"Amelia doesn't know this…" Lacy trailed off.

"She doesn't? I would have assumed that Jon told her."

"They ended things harshly. Amelia was all upset earlier, and then she disappeared during dinner…I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to her."

"Jon didn't even tell me…everything really is falling apart." Robb stated, taking Lacey's hand into his.

"That doesn't mean we have to let tonight be that way." Lacy said, placing her free hand on his cheek.

Robb smiled and leaned in towards her. Lacy leaned in towards him and kissed him. He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer to him. His body was crashing towards hers, pinning her to the mattress below. Robb had one leg on both sides of her, his hand keeping him propped up above her. The kiss got heated, his hands tangled in her lose waves, hers pressed into the side of his neck, her legs went to circle his waist. Lacy let her hands explore his body, dragging them down the front of this chest, his back, until they reached his waist. Robb pulled away suddenly breathing hard.

"Lace…we can't."

"And why not? That arrogant prick shouldn't be the one to take my virtue. I should be the one who decides who takes it and I chose you! Not some royal bastard who thinks he can take what he wants just because he's a Lannister." She was upset, tears fell from her eyes as she turned her head to hide it from Robb.

Robb was at a lost for words for so many reasons. She had just confessed to him that she wanted him to be her first, and he knew he never would be. Every ounce of his being was urging him to do it. To let her know what it would be like with someone who truly loved her. He knew that the future king would only use her for his own sick entertainment or to produce an heir. She would never know true love with him. He could do it, under the cover of night where no one would know….to let it be one perfect night shared between the too of them. But he couldn't. He knew that it would never be enough, that one night with her would lead to many nights alone wishing for her, being with another and pretending that it was Lacy with him. His heart broke, as he took her into his arms and rolled over so that they were side by side with her laying on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so sorry." Her body trembled against his as her sobs overtook her.

Amelia walked. She was unaware of what was happening around her. She walked down hallways and corridors, through rooms and foyers, lost in her own mind. Not even her bumping into Theon Greyjoy pulled her out. She had been walking in circles since she had left Jon alone, unable to speak or think of anything else. All he needed…all he had to do was say something… _anything_. Her mind reeled as the scene played back in her head over and over again until nothing but anger at him remained. He said nothing.

" _I'm not going to let him get away that easy. After everything we've been though, after all these years, he owes me an answer."_ She stopped abruptly in her tracks and made her way to his room.

She stood outside his door, hand raised, ready to knock, but she thought otherwise. Instead she threw open the door and barged inside.

"You owe me a damn answer Snow!"

Jon jumped at her arrival, grabbing the hilt of his sword. "Fuck Amelia! By the gods you scared me. What are you doing barging in here like that?"

"Answer the damn question Jon! I deserve an answer!" She demanded.

"What fucking question?"

"Do you love me?" She screamed

He was silent again, staring at her.

"No, not a fucking chance Snow. You're giving me a fucking answer, or so help me."

"Or what Ames, what will you do?"

"Just tell me!" Tears burned the back of her eyes. She could feel the anger at him fading away and the darkness creeping back in.

"Why? Why do you have to know, why do you need an answer so badly?"

"Because I told you how I felt, how I've always felt about you and I'm leaving in the morning! After everything Jon, after all the nights of Cat getting on your case about something you didn't do with Robb, or the nights where all we did was talk about your lost mother…. I love you Jon. I thought after all the battles I tried to fight for you with making you feel like you were enough, both with your father and Cat and your mother, making you see that the kids adore you and that they didn't see what everyone else did. I just thought that maybe, just maybe you being enough for me….my loving you…. would make you feel something for me…."

Tears fell from her eyes. She didn't make any attempt to wipe them away, what for? Amelia stared at him, relentless, demanding.

"So yeah, I want an answer. I think I'm entitled."

"It won't make a difference…if I tell you yes, you'll still leave. You'll leave me here with them…with _her_ and won't even come back."

"Jon, I don't think you understand…."

"Oh, I understand perfectly." Jon said, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"You won't come back, you'll see how it is to live in Kingslanding and never want to return here. Why would you, you'll be surrounded by lords and eligible suiters who can make you something in this kingdom. You won't come back."

"For fucks sake Jon, why do you think I would want anyone else! I love you, you idiot!"

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, tomorrow morning I'm leaving to join the Knights Watch. My uncle is there and I'm going to take the vow. It wont matter what my answer is to your stupid question because it will be pointless."

"You're…joining the…." She couldn't form the words that were trying to escape from her throat.

"Just…. please leave." He turned his back on her, and as he did he heard a thud on the ground.

Jon turned around and saw Amelia on the floor, hands in her lap, a blank look on her face.

"Amelia, are you okay?" He asked as he knelt down next to her.

"You're joining the watch….at the wall."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" She looked at him, disbelief in her eyes.

"No one wants me here. I'm better off at the wall, it's where I belong."

There was a loud smack as Amelia's hand went across Jon's face. She had never hit him before, and Jon didn't look at her after. He knew he deserved that, and he took it. She got up, got her bearings, and walked to the door. Jon followed, but kept a safe distance. She opened the door to leave, but as she was about to walk over the door frame, his hand grabbed her arm. He spun her around and kissed her. He was surprised when she kissed him back, and forceful. She was the one to pull away a few seconds later.

"You really know nothing Jon."

And with that, she was running towards the castle as fast as she could, not looking back. Jon slammed the door shut with anger.

" _It has to happen this way. She has to move on. I can't keep her here, I can't give her the life she wants. This is the right thing."_

He stared at the letter he had began writing for her. The words "I love you Amelia" scratched at the bottom of the page. He picked it up and read it through. He read all of the details and emotion that he had put in it, the hope he hoped to give her, and then threw it into the flames. He watched it burn, the parchment turning to ash almost immediately, just like his dreams for him and Amelia. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew he would see her in the morning, he knew the wounds that were made that night would only hurt again when seeing her for the last time tomorrow morning as they rode away to Kingslanding.

He made up his mind, he would leave tonight. No note, not explanation, no goodbye. He packed up what little items he had, threw a pitcher of water onto the burning flames, and said goodbye to the small room that had been his for so long and left. He readied a horse from their stables, fastened his sword onto his belt and ordered Ghost to follow. He stormed out of the stables, out of the castle grounds, and didn't look back until Winterfell was a fragment on the horizon.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fall

Robb woke, soft light shinning in threw Lacy's bedroom window. He looked around the room, trying to get his bearings. Memories of last night came back to him, and he remembered he was still in Lacy's room. He looked down and saw Lacy curled up next to him. He smiled at the sight of her. Her hair was all spread out next to her, her legs had somehow entangled themselves with his, and he hand was placed on his chest, slightly gripping his shirt. He looked at the amount of light that was coming in through her window and knew that the castle would be up soon. He had to leave before they were caught. He gently got up, trying not to wake Lacy, but failing.

"Where are you going?" Lacy mumbled, sleep still in her voice.

"I must go, my love. It's almost dawn and if we're caught, I fear it will not end well."

"Then let them find us. Maybe then the prince will leave me alone." Lacy said, drifting back into sleep.

Robb smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "If only the gods allowed it, my lady." He pulled the covers over her shoulders and headed towards the door.

Amelia had been up early, mostly due to the fact that she hadn't really slept since she left Jon's room. She had stayed in the gods wood all night, praying, and seeking comfort in the large old tree. She had dozed off for a moment, warm in the bear pelt cloak that was draped around her, when something wet hit her face, waking her.

"Grey Wind!" She giggled, petting the wolf that was in her lap. "What are you doing, silly boy?"

"Being your wake-up call apparently." Robb chimed in, startling Amelia.

"My lord, I wasn't expecting you here." She said, standing up and curtsying.

"Neither was I, my lady. I thought I would be alone here." Robb bowed back.

"As I. Seeking guidance are we, my lord?" Amelia asked, brushing off her dress.

"How'd you know?"

"I just know things sometimes." She said smiling, placing a hand on Robbs shoulder. "We all need some these days I fear."

"I wish it was not so."

"As do I."

They were both silent for a minute, lost in thought and feeling.

"Amelia, I'm sorry about Jon. I was saddened by what your sister had told me about the feast. He's a fool, and you are far to beautiful to have to go through that."

"Thanks Robb, I'm assuming you know about his decision to take the black as well, like your uncle?"

"Sadly."

"If you ever see him again…and he…" She was at a lose for words. She didn't know what to say. ' _Tell him I still love him…keep him safe.'_

"It's okay Amelia. I'll do all I can."

"Thanks Robb." She said sincerely.

"If it was up to me, we'd all be here still tomorrow. Jon and you, Lacy and I. The lords and ladies of Winterfell. Happy…"

"You have a sweet heart Robb, you've always had."

"And you. Even though you burry it beneath your hard exterior." Robb smiled at her.

"What can I say, the gods have gifted me strength, power, and beauty." She joked.

Robb laughed and took her by the arm. "Come my lady. I shall escort you back to the castle. I'm sure they'll be looking for you."

"That would be very generous of you, my lord." Amelia said with a smile.

The two of them started to stroll back to the castle grounds, making small talk as they went, Grey Wind at their heels. They reached the castle by sunrise, and the people of Winterfell had already started their day.

"Thanks Robb, for escorting me back, and…for everything else." Amelia said, stepping away from Robb.

"You are quiet welcome my lady." Robb said with a slight bow.

Amelia smiled, and curtsied slightly back and turned to head into the castle. A howl then rang out through Winterfell. Amelia turned back around to see Robb with a concerned look on his face. Grey Wind, then let out a response and started to walk off towards the sound.

"And where is he going?" Robb asked, after Grey Wind was out of sight.

"I don't know." Amelia answered. "But I think he wants us to follow."

Lacy woke a few hours later with a knock on her door.

"My lady? Are you up my lady?"

"Yes, come in." Lacy answered her handmaiden.

The girl entered the room quickly, and started busying herself. Lacy stayed in bed for a moment, trying to get her thoughts in order. Robb had left a few hours earlier, before dawn, leaving her bed and herself cold and empty. She dreamt of war and death. Robb marching south to fight a pointless war, the Stark name and banner on fire before her eyes. She had had a dream like this a few moons prier, dreaming of Kingslanding and the war. She had woken with an uneasy feeling in her bones, like something bad was going to happen. She pushed it off as her reading to much and her mind running away with old tales. This dream though, made her feel different. She was frightened, almost to the point of being sick.

"Are you well my lady?" Her handmaiden asked, holding a robe for her to slip on over her night dress.

"Yes, Alina, I'm fine." Lacy answered, unsure if that was the whole truth.

She got out of bed and put on her robe and tied the sash around her waist to hold it closed. "If you will Alina, start getting my things together to leave. I would also like to break my fast with my sister."

"Yes, my lady." Her handmaiden bowed to Lacy in response.

She thought talking to her sister would east her mind, it had in the past when she would have unsettling dreams. Amelia thought of them as meaningful. That there was truth behind her dreams. She had Alina pour her a cup of tea before she went to call on her sister. She sat at her favorite chair by the window, waiting for her sister to arrive. She stared out into the courtyard, watching as people worked. The sky was a light shade of grey and it looked like it was going to rain. She thought about the night before with Robb, and then back to her dream. She had seen it so clear, an army burning. Fire spreading quickly, the smell of blood and ash filled her noes as her stood in the middle of it. The feeling of fear, betrayal, and anger washed over her. But the thing she couldn't forget was the image of the Starks banner burning.

"My lady?" Alina spoke softly, startling Lacy.

"Yes?" Lacy asked, jumping a little.

"My apologies, my lady, I didn't mean to startle you." Aline bowed again.

"It's perfectly alright Aline. What is it that you needed?"

"Your sister is not in her room, I'm afraid. Would you like your meal anyway?"

"My sister isn't in her room? Where is she?" Lacy stood up from the chair and placed her tea cup on the windowsill.

"I don't know, my lady, but Lady Stark would like a word with you. I saw her on my way to fetch your sister and she insisted."

Lacy sighed. "Very well."

There was a knock on the door then, and Aline went to open it.

"Lady Stark." Aline addressed the older woman with a curtsy as she let her in.

"Lady Catelyn, what a surprise to see you this early." Lacy said with a curtsy.

"Oh, my dear girl, not dressed yet? The royal carriage leaves for Kingslanding in only a few hours."

"I'm aware of that my lady. I have Aline packing my things for me."

Catelyn took Lacy's hands in hers. "This is a big day for you. For all of us."

"Lady Catelyn, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you can, my dear, anything."

They both sat at the small table that was in the room and Lacy started.

"I ask this with no intention to disrespect, but why me? Why am I to marry Joffrey over Sansa? I am no blood to you. Sansa is your eldest daughter and lives for the thought of being queen. She would be much better than I."

"I take no offense to the question my dear. It is because since the day Lord Stark brought you girls home, he had been enchanted by you two. Once he knew there was no turning back on his feelings and to the promise, he made to the poor woman who was keeping you two, he decided to give you two the Stark name."

Lacy's ears perked up at the mention of their bringing to Winterfell. Both her and Amelia didn't remember their time before they came to Winterfell, and no one ever really told them. She was only 4 when Ned Stark brought her and her sister to Winterfell. The earliest memory she had was Robb teaching her how to ride a horse.

"Then why not Jon too? He is Lord Starks son after all. I would think that he would have more right to the Stark last name then my sister and I." She saw Cat move uncomfortably in her chair and knew she hit a nerve bringing up Jon. "Again, my lady, no intent on disrespect."

"Jon is a bastard, he is nothing more. You two girls were and are of noble birth, that is why the king granted Lord Stark this right. My lord husband shows him kindness because he is his offspring, but I have no say in that matter. I will not have a bastard tarnish the Stark name."

It was quiet for a moment when Lacy spoke again. "Do you love him, lady Catelyn? Do you love Jon, like you grew to love us?"

It was silence for what seemed like hours while Catelyn debated on answering. A stream of howls came to break the silence instead. First it was just one, far and in the distance, then another one louder and seeming to be in response to the first one.

"Close the window please Aline. Those wolves are no pets. I told Ned that. Anyway, enough of this conversation." Catelyn tried to pass off the question that she never answered.

"But Lady Catelyn, why must I wed Joffrey?" Lacy asked, standing up this time and heading to stand by the fire that was keeping the room warm, but not her.

"Because my husband and the king both have a liking for you girls, especially you, Lacy. That is why you are to be wed to the prince. It is was my choice, I would grant Sansas wish and let her be engaged to the prince. Or better yet, none of my girls would be and the king would leave my family in peace and alone."

Lacy could hear the pain in her voice. She knew that her adoptive mother hated the fact that half of her family were leaving with the royal party, and that her beloved husband would be taken from her most of all. Lord Stark felt like he owed something to king Robert, and for that he was accepting the hand of the king position.

"Thank you, lady Catelyn, for obliging to my questions and answering them for me. I too wish you would have your way." Lacy said, sadness in her voice.

Catelyn felt sorry for the girl, she knew that she was being forced into this as much as she was, losing her husband to the king. "If it helps at all, and if the circumstances were different…I would have loved for you to be with my son."

Lacy was about to speak to that when Robb came bursting through the door with Amelia in tow.

"Robb, Amelia, what's wrong?" Catelyn asked, surprised to see her eldest son burst into the room unannounced.

Robbs and Amelia's faces were pale and Amelia had tears running down her face.

"Mother…something has happened." Robb spoke, out of breath.

"Robb, what had happened…what's wrong?"

"It's Bran, mother…he…he fell from the Broken Tower. Master Luwin is with him now."

Shock hit Lacy as she stared at her sister, and then at Robb. Tears fell from her eyes. Her eyes then went to Lady Catelyn. Cat was silent for a moment, her mouth agape in shock. A small noise came out of her mouth before she collapsed and fell to the ground on her knees.

 **A/N: Well guys that's chapter 6 for you! So this is all I currently have pre-written so updates might take a bit longer than the rest of these posts. But I hope you guys are enjoying it, and please favorite and comment because I love to see your feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7: One Final Night

The sun was high in the sky as the royal party readied their horses. Lacy, Amelia, and Robb, all stood outside of the castle as Lord Stark was talking to King Robert.

"I wish I knew what he was saying," Lacy said, Robb and Amelia, nodding in agreement.

Lord Eddard, nodded at the king and started to walk in the direction of his children. A mixture of emotions on his face as he approached them.

"Father." Robb addressed Ned, as he and the girls took a few steps forward to follow after Ned.

"Robb, where is your mother?" Ned asked, still walking in the direction of the front castle doors.

"She's with Bran and Master Luwin. Father, are you and the royal party still leaving?"

"Not everyone. The King and I will be leaving with some men to get a day's head start. Lord Tyrion will also be leaving with your uncle and some men for the wall, apparently, Jon has taken it upon himself to leave in the night for the wall, so they are going to try and find him. The Queen, her children, and the girls will leave on the marrow to meet up with us. The queen wishes to stay in honor of Brandon." Ned stopped to fill in his son and the older girls of the plan, exhaustion clear on his face. "Now if you three excuse me I must go see your mother." And with that Ned walked into the castle.

The three of them just stood there. Lacy and Robb both looked at Amelia as she was just standing there staring off into nothingness.

"Amelia, are you okay?" Lacy asked her sister, putting a hand on her upper back.

"He's…" tears were starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh, Amelia I'm so sorry." Lacy pulled her sister into her and held her tightly in her arms.

"Everything is falling apart Lace. Father is leaving, Bran won't wake up, we're stuck with the queen tomorrow and everything in our lives is changing. Why did he leave? Why is he gone?" Sobs shook Amelia as her sister held her tight.

"It's all going to be okay Ames, you're going to be okay."

Amelia broke away from her sister as another fit of sobs came over her and she ran towards the stables. She heard her sister call out to her but she didn't care. She ran to Jon's old room and threw open the door. It looked just like it always had, bed a mess and unmade, dishes and cups still on the table, sparing swords and bows and arrows in the corner by the hearth. It still smelled like him, and it made her breath hitch in her chest. She fell to the ground, struggling to breathe.

"Why Jon, why? What did I do? What happened to us." She said into the empty room. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth on the ground.

She wanted him here with her, to hold her and tell her it was okay. She craved him like a fish needed water to breathe and it physically hurt her. Her body was shaking, trembling. Of all things, why did he have to take the black? She had grown up with him since she could remember he was always there for her. Growing up and supporting her to fight with him and Robb against what her nursemaids insisted on her lessons on manners and how to be a lady. Him training her, and teaching her how to be a fighter and a lover. Her mind traveled back to their first kiss when she was thirteen and Jon fifteen, and another burst of tears came to her eyes.

" _Arm up, turn sideways you're less of a target that way. Good, now attack."_

 _Amelia, dressed in her newly made trousers and boots, lunged toward Jon. His sparing sword came down to deflect hers. She swung again; Jon again blocked her blow. He smirked at her and winked. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the small gesture. She quickly pushed down the feeling and lunged again. This time she started to dance, Jon, keeping up with her as she kept fencing. Jon had always been a better fighter then Amelia, so she had gone to Robb for a bit of help. He had shown her a trick move that Ser Rodrick had shown him, where you simply switch hands halfway through to throw off your opponent. She had practiced in her room to try and master it so that the next time she spared with Jon she could hopefully one-up him in training._

 _She was starting to notice that Jon was trying to end the fight, his blows getting a bit stronger as he hit her sword and a bit more aggressive. So readied herself, thinking that if she was going to have an opportunity this would be her shot. She swung at his thighs, taking advantage of his weak spot and as she expected he blocked it. Just as he was about to strike her, she threw the sword up slightly, both of them focusing on the air born sword when, her left hand shot out quickly, grabbed the sword and held it to his neck, ending the fight._

 _Jon, breathing heavy, eyed her. "Where did you learn that?"_

 _Amelia smiled at him, a devilish twinkle in her eye. "Wouldn't you like to know."_

" _Yes, I would." He swung his sword up and hit hers, disarming here. He kicked his leg out and made contact with her shin, bringing her down, falling into him. "Just because you managed to successfully beat me once, means you can do it again darling."_

" _I can beat you more than once." She said, breathless._

" _Oh, can you now?" Jon teased her, still not letting her out of his arms._

" _Yeah…I can." They were staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever._

 _It was silent, not one of them breaking it. Amelia was staring at his grey eyes. They looked almost black in the light of the training room. She watched as his eyes went from her gaze to her full lips. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder._

" _Jon." Her voice was not much more than a whisper._

" _Hm."_

" _Do you…do you want to kiss me?"_

 _He said nothing, only looking at her. The corner of his mouth lifted with a slight smile, and he nodded his head once. She moved her hand from his shoulder to the side of his face. He flinched slightly, moving his head away from her. She smiled up at him and brought his face to hers. The kiss was sweet. Jon's lips were soft and warm, and he tasted of lemons. Jon pulled away first and rested his forehead against hers._

" _I've wanted to do that for a while." He said, eyes still closed._

 _Amelia smiled at him and let her thumb glide over his cheek. "Me too." She pulled him to her again and kissed him, this time a bit more forceful._

Lacy and Robb watched from the library window as their father and the King road away. Their uncle Benjen and Lord Tyrion had left with them in hopes of catching up to Jon. Lacy sighed and sat down in the chair by the window. She placed her head in her hands and sighed.

"What's wrong, my love?" Robb asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Long day. And it's not even past noon yet. Maybe Amelia has a point, everything is falling apart around us."

"Hey, don't say that. I know things are…not as expected…but." He sighed. "I don't want to think negative. I have you for another day, I can't let these negative thoughts ruin that."

"Robb, I'm leaving tomorrow, Bran might not wake up, Cat is a mess and won't leave his side, and…my future husband is going around making jokes of it all."

"He is? What is he saying?" Robbs' voice began to rise with anger at the comment.

"He said something like 'serves him right for being stupid enough to climb towers. Doesn't he know his house sigil is a wolf and not a monkey.'"

Robbs face hardened, and he clenched his hands together into fists. "I'm going to show him who's stupid."

"Robb, no." Lacy's hand found his face and tried to calm him. "Doing that will be no good. It's not worth it."

"Not worth it! Lace he's talking about our brother."

"I know, but…it's a battle that we can't win."

"I can't believe I'm losing you to him."

"Hey…" She said, placing her fingers under his chin to look at her. "He may marry me, but I will never be his. I may not be with you, but I'll always be yours."

Robb pulled her in to kiss him. Her hands wove their way around his neck and his were in her hair, holding her head to his. The kiss got heated. Robbs' tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She hesitated at first, but obliged and opened her mouth to him. His tongue found hers and he fought to dominate her. He pulled her to him, off the chair and onto his lap on the ground. She was straddling him, one leg on either side of his hips, and her dress pushed up around her. The kiss continued, moving from Lacy's swollen lips to her neck, and then her collarbone. A soft moan escaped her lips, as she felt him harden beneath her.

"Robb, stop. We can't do this." His mouth still not leaving that soft spot that made her go weak in the knees.

"Why? Maybe the gods are sending us a sign by us being together one more night. Let me show you what it really feels like to be with someone who loves you. Truly and honestly."

"Robb, we can't."

"Just…let me try something. If you still don't want to, I promise I'll stop. Trust me."

She looked at him. She wanted this as much as he did, lust heavy in his eyes, and his body. Maybe he was right. Maybe the gods gave them this chance to be with one another. She thought of the prince and fear went through her.

"What if the Prince found out? What if we get caught?"

Robb took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"The Prince won't find out, and I won't let him hurt you, not while you're in my house."

She nodded and kissed him again. His hands were on her hips, her tongue fighting for dominance over his mouth. She felt him against her inner thigh and moved so that her heat moved against it. A groan fell from his lips into her mouth and she smiled. She looked at him with fire in her eyes and it drove Robb wild. He grabbed her face again and kissed her hard. His hands found the hem of her dress, and he pushed it up to her hips, exposing her bare legs. As he kissed her, he moved his fingers to the inside of her thigh and caressed it. A shiver ran through Lacy's body as he did. He slowly moved his fingers up till he found her sex. She broke the kiss and placed her head against his. He looked at her, and she nodded her head slightly, allowing him to move on. His fingers found her, warm and wet and wanting. A gasp escaped her mouth, that hung open slightly at the feeling, her eyes shutting. Robb smirked and felt himself harden more.

His fingers started to move, slowly at first, then steadily getting faster. Lacy wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and her hips started to move with his fingers. She felt herself rubbing up against his hard length as his fingers worked inside her. Soft groans were coming from Robb as Lacy looked at him.

"Robb…" His name was a gasp, a moan following.

"Shhh, love. Not so loud." He smiled at her. "God, you're so beautiful."

She smiled at him, and it quickly fell into one of pleasure as he found the bundle of nerves that caused another, loud moan. Robb quickened his pace on her, fingers moving in and out, while his thumb circled that wonderful bundle of nerves that made her oh so sweetly moan his name. Her hip movements quickened, and her grip on Robbs neck tightened.

"Robb…don't stop. I'm so close." She moaned against his neck.

"Look at me love, let me see you as we come undone together." He whispered into her ear.

She picked her head up and looked at him. His eyes were focused on her face, his fingers working quickly to bring her to release. He wanted to see her as he pushed her over the edge. Her eyes were heavy, showing lust and pleasure in them. Her mouth was agape, moans coming from her sounded like music to Robb. The way she moved her body over his was hypnotic. Lacy was moving faster, the volume of her moans becoming louder, and Robb knew that this was it. He felt her warm walls clench around his fingers, his name; an almost scream, and her head falling back in ecstasy. Seeing her like that, pushed Robb over as well and he too moaned her name. They fell against each other, Robb against the wall, and Lacy spent against his chest. They were both panting, Robbs arms were around Lacy and Lacy held onto Robbs neck.

"That was…" Robb started but was cut off by Lacy laughing.

Lacy giggled into Robbs' neck, her arms tightening around him again. "That was amazing."

She looked up at him and smiled. Robb smiled back at her, pushing a stray hair out of her face. "I love you so much Lace."

Lacy's smiled widened. "I love you too, Robb, so very very much."

Dinner that night was somber. The dining hall was nearly empty, the exact opposite of the night before when it was filled with joy and laughter. Now it was quiet and mournful, the only exception was the clinking of silver wear. Lacy was placed next to Prince Joffrey, and Arya was on her right next to baby Rickon. The Queen sat at the head of the table followed by Ser Jamie on her right and young Marcella on her left. Tommen was next to his uncle followed by Sansa and Robb. The tension was high in the room, no one talking, but the conversations being held by Lacy and Robbs eye contact were loud and strong.

Since Lacy entered the dining hall, Robbs eyes never left her, and she did the same. Lacy also noticed that Sansa, sitting across from Joffe, was doing the same. Halfway through the meal, Cerise broke the silence, asking Lacy a question, but Lacy was not paying attention, lost in Robbs eyes. Lacy was pulled out of her little world when Arya kicked her under the table.

"Ow, what?"

"Are you alright little bird?" The queen asked Lacy.

"Yes, your grace."

"I've asked you a question and you didn't answer." She sat back in her chair and crossed an arm over her chest, the other held a wine glass.

"I'm sorry, your grace…I…uh…my mind seems to be elsewhere tonight. With Bran falling and all." She blushed under the interrogation and her being caught. She tried to cover up the real reason why she was not listening.

Cerise was silent for a moment, looking between both Lacy and Robb. "Yes, of course. I assume that is why your mother is not here with us."

"Yes, my queen. She insists on staying by my brothers' side. She is…trying to stay calm and think positively." Lacy answered the queen.

"And your sister? Where is she?"

Lacy was wondering the same thing. She had not seen Amelia since the afternoon, and her absence at dinner was concerning. "I am not sure, your grace."

The queen, stared at Lacy like she was trying to get a hidden answer out of her. She nodded and took a long drink from her wine glass.

"I am truly sorry for what has happened to your brother and your family. I pray to the seven and the mother especially for him." Cerise took a sip of wine, and she and Jamie exchanged a glance.

Robb saw the seemingly harmless look and he got a funny feeling in his stomach about it. Anger bubbled in him at the queen and her brother. He wished they would just leave and leave his family alone. He felt something brush up against his leg, and he looked up to see Lacy with a small smile on her lips. Seeing her quickly made the anger subside and his thoughts went to their earlier activities in the library, making his insides ignite.

"I am too sorry, my lady. It pains me to see my future bride go through such sorrow. I also pray to the seven for you and your family." And just like that, the anger in Robb returned.

Lacy gave a soft smile at Joffrey, and he took her hand in his and gave it a soft kiss. Lacy glanced around the table, trying not to look at the prince. Cerise had a smug and proud look on her face at her sons' actions. Sansa, on the other hand, had a look of death. She stared at Lacy, and then at Joffrey and then went back to glaring at her plate of food. Lacy again made eye contact with Robb, and her heart broke at the sight. She could see the anger in his eyes, but his face showed nothing but sadness.

"On a better note at least, we get to go back to Kingslanding in the morning. I for one can not wait to get out of this shit hole. Don't you agree, my lady?" Joffrey asked Lacy, taking a forkful of potato into his mouth.

"Yes, my prince." Lacy took her glass and gulped the rest of her wine.

Amelia sat alone on Jon's bed. It was dark and cold in the room, but she didn't care. It had been hours since she last saw anyone. She didn't care if anyone was looking for her, or worried about her, all she wanted to do was stay right where she was, alone. She was wrapped up in his blankets her face buried in Jon's pillows, now stained by her tears. It all smelled of him, and she wanted to be engulfed in it for as long as she could. Her head throbbed behind her eyes and her eyes and noes were swollen from the crying. She felt numb, and she didn't know if it was to many emotions bombarding her at once, or none at all and that all feeling had left her forever along with Jon.

She heard a knock at the door but ignored it, instead, she pulled the blanket around her tighter. The door opened despite Amelia's liking and soft candlelight lit up the room, making her eyes hurt.

"There you are. I was worried about you when you didn't show up for dinner." Amelia was a bit relieved when she realized that it was only Lacy and not someone else.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled, turning her face into the pillow.

Lacy walked over to the small bed and sat down next to her sister. "Come on Amelia. You can't stay in this room forever. Staying here isn't going to make him come back."

Tears filled Amelia's eyes again. "I can certainly try."

Lacy sighed and placed her hand on her sisters back. "I'm so sorry Amelia. I can't even imagine what you're going through right now. But doing this, and feeling sorry that it happened isn't going to change it. He was a fool, Ames. He didn't deserve you anyway. There are going to be so many lords at Kingslanding who are going to want to be close to you."

"I don't want them to get anywhere near me! I don't want anyone; I don't want to start over and get to know someone again." She shot up quickly to look at her sister. "I just want Jon Lace. He's the only one I want. No one else."

Lacy gave her sister a small, sad smile and placed her hand on her cheek. "And I know, that all he wanted was you too. Despite his lack of communication, he did love you. I can't make this wound heal, only time and you can do that, but I am always here for you sister. Always."

Lacy got up to leave, but stopped at the door and turned back to her sister. "I placed a plate of food on the table. I had the cooks make you a plate earlier. Please…try to eat something."

Amelia just nodded at her sister. Lacy nodded back and left the small room, leaving her candle there. Amelia threw her legs over the side of the bed, and just sat there. The room spun around her and she closed her eyes at the feeling. She ran her hands over her head and hair and brought her long dirty blond hair over her shoulder. She noticed that the room was cold and that she was hungry. She got up slowly and walked over to the fireplace. She started to make a fire, and immediately the room felt warmer with it. She walked to the table and stared at the plate of food. It was a dish of braised pork, roasted potatoes with garlic and onions and beets. Lacy had also left her a cup of wine that was filled more than it usually was at dinner.

Amelia picked up one of the forks that was laying on the table and stabbed a potato and popped it into her mouth. It was soft and warm and the butter and garlic flavor ignited her taste buds and her hunger. She scoffed down the pork, beets and rest of the potatoes quickly and drank the glass of wine in a few gulps. She pushed the dish away and sat back. It dawned on her that that was the first thing she had eaten that day. With all that had happened, she didn't remember to do much of anything. With her belly full, she laid back down on the small bed and pulled the blankets over her.

She realized after a few minutes that the bed no longer smelled of Jon, but of her now. Tears stung the back of her eyes. She thought about what Lacy had told her, and that only she can make this better. She thought of Jon and their past together, and then of her future and his. She couldn't let this be the end for her. Jon wasn't the end of her happiness. It was going to hurt for a while, and she knew that she would never stop loving Jon, no matter how hard she tried, but she had to move on. As her eyes got heavy, and sleep took her she sent out a small prayer to the gods.

"Mother please, protect Bran, and bring him back to us. And to me and the rest of you gods new and old, may this be the last day of me being full of this grief and sorrow. For I will move on and have Jon regret the day that he left."

The gods wood was so peaceful at night. The night sky in the North was always better than any down South. The stars shone bright and twinkled, taking no attention away from the full moon that lit up the sky. Lacy found Robb there, under the heart tree, on his knees.

"What are you asking the gods for my lord?" Lacy walked over to where Robb was kneeling and sat down next to him.

"Strength, patience…Bran's recovery."

"Robb…"

"Don't. You don't need to say anything, it's okay."

Lacy bowed her head and stared at her hands in her lap. Robb sighed and went to lean against the tree.

"Lay here with me?" He asked, holding out his arms to her.

She did as he asked, and laid against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder as his arm went around hers.

"So, this is really it hu? As of tomorrow, Kingslanding will be my new home."

Robb placed his cheek against the top of her head. "Yeah, I guess so."

They were quiet for a long time, staring up at the stares and just being with each other. She felt the rise and fall of Robbs chest slow, and Lacy knew that he was falling asleep.

"Robb?"

"Hmm," Robb mumbled, sleep heavy in his voice.

"Will you promise to write to me? We may not be able to see or be with one another, but that doesn't mean that we still can't be in contact with one another."

Robb woke up a bit at her comment and pulled her tighter to him. "I like that idea, darling."

"So, you promise?" The excitement was strong in her voice.

"I promise."

 **A/N: Well guys there you go! That's chapter 7 for you guys. I'm super proud of this chapter and this story all together. Chapter 7 is a bit of a long one so thanks for sticking with it this far. Don't forget to like this and leave a comment because i love love love seeing your comments and feed back!**


End file.
